poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fluttershy and Android 17's Bond of Nature
Fluttershy and Android 17's Bond of Nature is the eighth short for Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary With 17 working as a Park Ranger, Fluttershy wanted to show him how to bond with nature. Plot 17 doing his job at the national park/Fluttershy arrived to see him The short begins with Android 17, he was doing his job at the national park when Fluttershy came to see him. How to connect with nature in a kind and gentle way/Patrolling around the park Then, she wanted to show 17 how to connect with nature in a kind and gentle way. As he offered Fluttershy to join her, they started patrolling around the park to keep poachers away. Seeing some wild animals around the habitat/Making friends with a few animals Soon enough, 17 and Fluttershy went to see the wild animals around the habitat. Just as some of the animals came up to Fluttershy and sharing their kindness, she made new animal friends. Visiting the beach not too far from the park/Introducing Calico and his orca pod Later, Fluttershy and 17 visit the beach not too far from the park. Just then, her orca friend, Calico appeared on the service as he introduced his family and his whole pod of orcas. Understanding what it means to bond with nature/Sharing kindness with the animals With Fluttershy showing 17 around the woods, he'd begin to understand what it means to bond with nature in the kind and gentle way. So, they all shared their kindness to all the animals. Returning to the national park to watch the campers/Taming a family of cougars Soon enough that day, Fluttershy and 17 returned to the national park as they met Fluttershy's friends camping. Suddenly, there were a whole family of cougars as Fluttershy and 17 tamed them. Stopping the poachers from hurting the mothers and cubs/17 takes extreme measures Suddenly, Fluttershy spotted poachers as she tried to protect the mothers and cubs from getting killed. As 17 takes extreme measures, he had to stop the poachers his own way. The forest fire was starting/Rescuing the animals from the flame Then, the forest fire has been started all of the sudden. While 17 had to try and put out the flames, Flutterhsy had to rescue the animals form getting caught by any of them. Putting out the fire with everything they got/The National Park was saved Without hesitation, Fluttershy and 17 started putting out the fire with everything they got. At last, the national park was saved thanks to them with the animals and their habitats in good hands. Fluttershy became an honorary park ranger/Fluttershy and 17's teamwork of nature After the fire was put out, Fluttershy was rewarded and becoming an honorary park ranger. So, she and 17 begin their teamwork of keep the way of nature in good hands happily. Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Civilians * Trivia * Transcript *Fluttershy and Android 17's Bond of Nature Transcripts Category:Short Films Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5